Apenas eu e você
by Nthys
Summary: No mundo real existem finais felizes? Almas gemêas ? Numa pequena cidade do Maine, um casal improvável irá lutar contra todas as barreiras que encontrarem! Mas será que é o suficiente? Sobrenomes, rixas e segredos do passado são mais forte que o amor verdadeiro? Um romance alá Romeu e Julieta nos dias de hoje poderia dar certo?
1. Chapter 1

**Storybrooke**

Em cidades pequenas todos se conhecem! Os amigos e os inimigos andam lado a lado, são quase da mesma família. Em Storybrooke não era diferente, a maior rixa da cidade ficava por conta das famílias Mills e Gold, que disputavam de quatro em quatro anos o título de prefeito da cidade. A chave da cidade flutua entre as mãos dessas famílias desde que o povo consegue se lembrar de votar. O prefeito atual era Henry Mills, um homem afetuoso e honesto que conquistou o cargo graças ao amor do povo. Mas por trás de todo o grande homem, existe uma grande mulher – é o que dizem - Cora Mills era o que se chamava de esposa perfeita, ou melhor primeira dama perfeita e a família era completa pelas duas filhas do casal: Zelena e Regina, elas não poderiam ser mais opostas. Enquanto Zelena era treinada para ser a próxima primeira dama da família, a Rainha da pequena cidade do Maine, esquecia de valores básicos e se apegava a banalidades. Regina era a revolucionária da família, vivia entre as pessoas e movimentos sociais, ela era carinhosa e amorosa, era o equilíbrio perfeito entre o coração do pai e a determinação da mãe.

Eles eram uma família feliz... até um fatídico dia que abalou toda a cidade, o prefeito faleceu.

 **\- Meus pêsames –** Sr. Gold proferia as palavras com um tom de sarcasmo em sua voz, ele finalmente teria a prefeitura, as portas estavam aberta para a família Gold voltar ao poder.

 **\- Poupe - me Gold! Guarde seu emocional para os eleitores, você irá precisar!** – Cora tinha perdido seu companheiro, mas ela ainda era uma Mills.

 **\- O importante é que a cidade finalmente terá um futuro.**

 **\- Não ouse falar do que o Henry fez, ele foi um verdadeiro Mills para a cidade**. – havia uma proximidade estranha entre eles, uma tensão que se alguém reparasse um pouco mais iria perceber muita história escondida por trás dos sobrenomes.

 **\- Ele nunca foi um Mills de nascença, você era apenas mais uma Mills bonita e que teria lindos filhos, a primeira dama perfeita... Apenas a primeira dama, sua família, a qual você tanto enche a boca para falar, está a um bom tempo no escanteio ... E a julgar pelas suas filhas. Bom... Elas são lindas, qualquer uma delas será uma ótima primeira dama. Até mais, Cora.**

As palavras de Gold atingiram Cora como uma bomba, ela sabia que ele estava errado, ela sempre ajudou Henry nas decisões. Mas e o futuro? Zelena era perfeita em todos os quesitos, menos no de preocupação com a cidade. Ela sabia que assim que Zelena se casasse e caso o seu marido tivesse gosto pela política, ela seria apenas alguém para posar para fotos e ir a eventos importantes. Por mais que ela e Henry, ensinaram todos os valores para Zelena, esta optava por simplesmente ignorar. Cora continua presa em seus pensamentos, até que uma cena chamou sua atenção: Regina estava ajudando Granny a servir chá para os presentes no velório, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o brilho nos olhos das pessoas quando sua filha estava no meio deles.

 **\- Regina você vai ser prefeita!**

 **Boston – 2015**

 **\- Última chamada plataforma 12, Storebrooke –** A voz do autofalante ecoava na ferroviária. Em meio a correria, uma mulher corria mais que todos e equilibrava as malas, a bolsa e os livros em apenas duas mãos, Regina Mills. Parece que ela calculou errado o tempo do aeroporto até a estação... Ela não deveria ter parado naquela biblioteca.

 **\- Estou atrasada! Estou atrasada! Porque eu sempre estou atrasada? –** Trem pode ser considerado um meio de transporte antiquado, mas para Regina era o melhor meio de voltar para casa, ela poderia aproveitar a paisagem e se preparar para reencontrar sua mãe e irmã. Ela tinha se mudado para França aos 18 anos para estudar política, após 6 anos ela estava de volta.

 **\- Só mais alguns passos! Eu vou conseguir! –** Ela estava se saindo bem, estava quase chegando quando uma rodinha de suas malas ficou presa, ela não tinha tempo para isso, ela puxou com toda a força que tinha e não notou que a rodinha se soltou, percebeu já era tarde demais sentiu seu corpo tombando, ela fechou os olhos e esperou a queda evidente... Que não aconteceu.

 **\- Opa, peguei você!** – Ela sentiu dois abraços segurando –a, quando ela abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que notou foram os olhos, olhos azuis, vibrantes, viciantes, lindos. Então ela se lembrou de que estava atrasada, os lindos olhos azuis teriam que esperar.

 **\- Oh! Obrigada, mas eu tinha a situação sobe controle!**

Robin estava voltando para casa, ele só não estava pulando de alegria, Storybrooke significava brigas com o seu pai. Sua vida em Boston era muito mais simples, ele podia ser ele mesmo. Mas ele sempre voltava para a cidade natal ele não podia ficar muito tempo longe de sua mãe e do cheiro de uma cidade pequena. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ele avistou algo, ou melhor alguém que chamou sua atenção. Ela tinha cabelos escuros um pouco abaixo do ombro, ela estava vestida de forma simples e elegante ao mesmo tempo, uma calça social e uma camisa de seda bege, um sobretudo e um lenço completavam o visual. Robin se viu perdido em descrições sobre a mulher misteriosa na sua frente, quando ele notou que ela puxava uma mala, que deveria caber ela própria dentro, ele prevê uma queda e mesmo que não acontecesse ele poderia ajudá-la ou se chocar contra ela e fazer acontecer, ele não sabia o que e nem o porque ... Ele só precisava conhece-la.

Segundos mais tardes quando ele segura ela em seus braços, ele pode admirar- lá mais de perto, o rosto parece ter sido esculpido por deuses, até as imperfeições como uma cicatriz em cima dos lábios parece ter sido colocado intencionalmente.

 **\- Oh! Obrigada, mas eu tinha a situação sobe controle!** – Ela abriu os olhos, e ele pensou que nunca mais conseguiria desviar o olhar daqueles olhos intensos e castanhos. Como se ele vivesse apenas para se perder naquele olhar e pelo visto ela tem voz.

 **\- Ah claro! Me desculpe se eu não percebi que sua intenção era debruçar-se no chão e tirar um cochilo talvez.**

 **\- Olha, eu adoraria ficar aqui e discutir sobre os meus desejos e trabalhar no seu péssimo sarcasmo, mas eu realmente tenho que... que ir , eu ain- ainda** –Ela começou a andar, mas estava com dificuldades para carregar a mala sem uma rodinha **– tenho um trem para pegar.**

Robin se sentiu perdido, ela não era só um rostinho bonitinho em poucos segundos ele percebeu que ela tinha uma personalidade forte. Seus olhos guardavam segredos, e suas palavras encobriam seus medos. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, mas ele estava desesperado para conhecer.

 **\- Ótimo, eu também!** – Em um movimento rápido ele passou na frente e levou sua mala consigo, ela acelerou seu passo.

 **-O que pensa que está fazendo?**

 **-Isso se chama ajuda!**

 **\- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido por...** – ela bufou em rendição – **Apenas não fique no meu caminho!**

 **\- Eu nunca pensaria nisso!** – ele subiu os primeiros degraus do trem e sorriu para ela – **Afinal, teremos tempo para discutir sobre o meu sarcasmo!** – E quando ela sorriu em resposta e o empurrou murmurando um "anda logo", Robin só tinha uma certeza: Storybrooke já não parecia tão ruim.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, essa estranha o encantou de uma forma nunca vista antes. Ele se culpou extremamente por ter escolhido uma poltrona na janela, por dois números ele não está ao lado dela. Alguns minutos depois que o trem deu partida, ele percebeu que ela se levantou e se afastou. Ele não podia esperar mais, ele a seguiu. E ele não estava preparado para a cena que encontrou, a garota da cicatriz e lábios vermelhos estava no final do trem e se debruçava na janela panorâmica para apreciar a vista. Ela parecia encantada com a vista, como se estivesse vendo uma filme antigo, uma memória.

 **\- Interrompo?** – Ela não tinha percebido a aproximação, e se assustou levemente quando saiu do transe **. – Sabe, você e a vista estavam bem conectadas!** – Ela sorriu e voltou-se para a janela.

 **\- Você está me seguindo?** – Ele se aproximou e se estabeleceu ao lado dela.

 **\- Não... Eu te encontrar aqui foi pura coincidência!** – Eles riram levemente, o riso dela era viciante. **– Mas eu confesso que estou curioso, o que há de tão especial nessa vista?**

Regina não sabia o porquê, mas ela sentia que poderia falar com ele sobre tudo, mesmo não o conhecendo. Ela não sabia se eram os olhos, o sorriso ou as covinhas, algo nele dizia que ele era confiável.

- **É só confortante e me traz memórias muito boas** – Ela virou para ele e leu em seus olhos que esperava mais – **Você vai me fazer contar, não é?**

 **\- Bom, eu carreguei sua mala... acho que nós já temos intimidade o suficiente.** – Era incrível a capacidade com que ele conseguia um sorriso dela.

 **\- Sempre que meu pai tinha uma viagem de negócios e eu o acompanhava íamos de trem. Assim que o trem começava a andar ele me trazia correndo até o final, para vermos a estrada ficando para trás, as pessoas e a natureza, as árvores começando a aparecer. Ele me colocava no colo e ficávamos ali um bom tempo olhando, ele dizia que era a melhor parte das viagens. E eu não fazia isso há muito tempo, sabe? Apenas aproveitar a vista!**

"Qual a probabilidade de eu beijá-la agora e ela não sair correndo?" Calma, Robin! Você ainda nem sabe o nome dela.

- **Seu pai deve ser um homem muito bom!** – "Sério? Isso foi tudo?" Robin se sentiu ridículo, ela tinha aberto algumas lembranças para ele e o máximo que sua mente consegue murmurar é essa frase. Mas ele não pode se culpar, ela é completamente alucinógena, ele perdia a capacidade de concentração ao seu lado.

 **\- Ele foi!** – Robin percebeu o sorriso triste que escapou de seus olhos e decidiu não estender o assunto. Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio confortável entre eles, Regina decide se manifestar – **Eu ainda não sei o seu nome!**

\- **Dá mesma forma que eu não sei o seu!** – ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo divertido **– Vamos fazer o seguinte, tomamos uma bebida e eu posso lhe contar mais sobre mim!**

 **\- O que te faz acreditar que eu irei aceitar?**

 **\- Você não disse não** – ele sorriu para ela, e Regina teve certeza que as covinhas eram culpadas dela estar sendo tão aberta com um estranho. Malditas covinhas!

 **-Você tem um ponto!** – eles se dirigiam até uma mesa, quando um homem de idade se aproximou.

 **\- Regina?** – Ele a conhece? Quem é ele? Por que ela não o reconheceu? Então, o nome é Regina, Robin repetiu o nome em um sussurro e ele gostou do som. Regina – **Você não deve está reconhecendo?** – Ele percebeu que ela sorriu constrangida. **– Leopoldo, sou amigo sua mãe, Cora.** – Cora? Cora? Não precisa ser a Mills, Robin ?! Existem outras no mundo!

\- **Ah! Olá, me desculpe é que faz tanto tempo.**

 **\- Imagina, você não precisa se desculpar. A última vez que nos vimos você era praticamente uma criança, agora já é uma mulher linda! Como todas as mulheres da família Mills.** – Ele nem notou o sorriso constrangedor e que Regina estava louca para sair daquela conversa. O sobrenome Mills estava ecoando na sua mente, isso definitivamente iria complicar as coisas. Mas ele fechou a cara quando percebeu que aquele senhor a estava elogiando demais.

 **-Obrigada! -** Regina percebeu que Leopoldo olhava atrás dela, só então ela lembrou que ele a acompanhava. **– Ah, esse é ...** – Ela não sabia o nome dele.

 **\- Robin, um amigo! –** Robin? hmm.. Regina gostou do nome, ela poderia se acostumar com o som. Ela viu como o sorriso de Leopoldo diminuiu quando ele cumprimentou Robin.

\- **Bom, irei deixar você desfrutar da viagem, provavelmente, iremos nos encontrar mais agora que está voltando para casa.**

 **-Com certeza! –** Robin, notou a malicia nas palavras do senhor, mas sentiu-se satisfeito com o tom sarcástico e irônico que Regina respondeu. Ele deixaria essa passar, ele tinha problemas maiores em sua cabeça. Como o fato da mulher que está a sua frente ser filha da mulher que seu pai mais anseia em destruir.

Assim que Regina se sentou na mesa ela notou uma mudança significativa no olhar de Robin. Robin era bom dar nome ao rosto, ela precisava testar em sua voz.

 **\- Robin, você está bem?** – Todas as dúvidas de Robin caíram por terra depois de ouvir ela pronunciando seu nome, parece que seu nome foi feito para a voz dela. Ele notou que ela tinha um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios. Ela já deve ter notado o efeito que tinha sobre ele.

 **\- Estou, Regina!** – Ele pronunciou seu nome de uma maneira debochada. **– Só estou um pouco frustrado daquele senhor saber o seu nome primeiro que eu, devo me perguntar se ele tem seu telefone também?**

 **-Você terá que carregar mais de uma mala para conseguir meu número! –** Se a um dia atrás alguém dissesse a Regina que ela estaria flertando tão naturalmente com alguém que ela conheceu em poucas horas ela indicaria um hospício.

 **\- Eu sabia que deveria ter planejado um primeiro encontro melhor! Vamos tentar de novo? Algo como um segundo primeiro encontro...** – Regina só percebeu o que acontecia quando ela viu Robin se levantar, voltar alguns passos e passar novamente pela mesa e olhar para ela como se fosse a primeira vez que eles estavam se encontrando. Regina só conseguia sorrir e entrar no jogo.

Robin se sentou em uma mesa em frente a que Regina estava sentada, ele levantou o cardápio e começou a encará-la de uma forma nada discreta, arrancando dela um sorriso constrangido. Robin chamou o garçom, e este voltou com um vinho e duas taças para a sua mesa.

 **\- Senhorita, aquele Senhor pediu para entregar!** – Então ela o viu sorrindo se aproximar novamente.

 **\- Milady, eu não vi nenhum acompanhante, e acho uma vergonha uma mulher linda como você beber sem companhia.** – Ela não pode conter o riso, quando ele forçou um sotaque britânico.

 **\- Eu até tinha... mas ele desistiu.**

 **\- Oh! Isso é um absurdo! Deixe –me mostrar que nem todos os homens são desonrados demais para uma rainha. –** " Hmmm. Uma rainha, eu posso me acostumar com isso " Regina se pegou rindo bobamente quando ele estendeu sua mão e tocou a dela com os lábios, demorando ali mais do que necessário. **– Robin Locksley, a seu serviço.**

 **\- Regina Mills, encantada!**

Robin sentou-se novamente em seu lugar e ergueu o cardápio como se defender do ambiente externo e estivessem ali apenas ele e ela escondidos pelo menu italiano. Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa , até ficar o mais próximo possível e sussurrou.

 **\- Eu sabia que você tinha uma queda por britânicos.** – Ele sorriu presunçoso.

 **\- Você não ideia!** – Regina devolveu-lhe um olhar e sussurro desafiador.

 **\- Então temos um problema! Eu não irei conseguir manter o sotaque por muito tempo.** – Os dois riram, e voltaram as suas posições iniciais, já que o garçom se aproximava para fazer os pedidos.

 **\- Talvez você possa compensar me contando sobre você! O que um galanteador está procurando em Storybrooke?**

 **\- Estou voltando para casa.**

 **\- Ah, então você é daqui? Eu devo conhecer sua família eu também so..—**

 **_ Eu sei que você também cresceu em Storybrooke –** Ele a cortou

 **-Como você?**

 **\- Bom todos conhecem a família Mills.** – Ela sorriu sem graça.

 **-É estranho eu não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma família Locksley.**

 **\- Bom, nem todos tem famílias famosas.**

 **-Oh! Não eu não quis dizer isso! É que eu costumava conhecer todo mundo de lá! –** Ela se sentiu no dever de se explicar, ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma esnobe só por ter uma sobrenome que a persegue.

 **-Eu sei! Você é a altruísta da família! A pequena Mills que decidiu seguir os passos do pai e se mudou para França estudar política** – Ele percebeu o olhar de interrogação e espanto na cara de Regina. **– Digamos que sua mãe não fez questão de esconder!**

 **-Ah Claro! Cora Mills e sua forma nada discreta de falar sobre a família –** Regina lembrou de quando ela contou para sua mãe o que havia decidido estudar, até anuncio de jornal Regina se tornou naquela época.

- **Mas eu estou surpreso, eu não consigo me lembrar de você, quer dizer sua irmã, Zelena, eu me lembro dela de quando era mais novo. Mesmo tendo visto ela bem pouco em Storybrooke.** – Robin tentou se lembrar dela antes, mas não conseguia. Talvez um vislumbre de uma garota com cabelos escuros correndo pelos corredores em um jantar de negócios. Ou uma garota tímida que aparecia em uma foto ou outra com os pais e nunca ficava mais do que meia hora nos eventos de alto luxo da cidade. Zelena faz questão até hoje de participar de tudo e aparecer em o máximo de fotos possíveis.

Regina se sentiu espantada ele sabia muito sobre ela, um pouco da sua história, sua irmã, sua mãe. Enquanto ela não sabia quase nada sobre ele **. -Eu fugia de todos os eventos na adolescência** , **passei minha fase rebelde escondida no asilo de animais, nos estábulos e na Vovó.** – Robin notou o sorriso melancólico de Regina, e se segurou para não romper todas as barreiras e abraça-la **– Mas eu me sinto em desvantagem aqui! Eu ainda não sei nada sobre você!**

Ele poderia contar para ela, dizer que eles são parecidos. Que também tem um sobrenome que o persegue. Mas ele não sabe como ela iria reagir a isso. Ela poderia fugir e ele não queria perder aquele momento.

 **\- Eu sou apenas um viajante, digamos que eu não consigo me estabelecer em um lugar fora de Storybrooke. Passei esses últimos mudando de um país para outro, de uma cidade para a outra. Explorando todos os lugares possíveis...**

 **\- Um típico amante da natureza** – Ela disse enquanto tomava um gole de vinho.

 **\- Pois é ... e mesmo conhecendo todos esses lugares nenhum me deu a sensação de lar como eu tenho em Storybrooke. Por mais que eu passe muito tempo em Boston, que acabou sendo o meu ponto de fuga**.

 **\- Eu sei o que quer dizer, eu adquiri experiências incríveis no exterior, mas eu não via a horar de voltar.**

 **\- Então ... um brinde! Um brinde a bela cidade de Storybrooke.**

Logo o garçom chegou com o alimento e eles passaram o resto da viagem conversando sobre assuntos alternativos, as viagens de Robin, o sonho que ambos compartilhavam de ampliar o horizonte de Storybrooke. Eles voltaram para as poltronas e Robin convenceu a senhora ao lado de Regina trocar de lugar com ele.

 **-Muito obrigado!**

 **\- Só não deixe ela escapar... Ela é linda.**

 **\- Eu sei e não pretendo deixá-la** – ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto olhva para ela, sentada lendo uma revista.

Quando ele tomou o assento novamente ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

 **\- Então, você conseguiu!**

 **\- Eu sei ser persistente. Eu disse a ela que éramos noivos e eu não poderia correr o risco de ter minha noiva sentada longe de mim durante a viagem!**

 **-Você disse o que?** – Ela virou para ele com os olhos arregalados mas depois de ver o sorriso com covinhas, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi retribuir o sorriso.

 **\- Olha, estamos chegando! –** Ele apontou para a janela. **– Devo imaginar que uma comissão deve estar te esperando na estação e logo depois uma festa na mansão Mills.**

 **\- Na verdade eles não sabem que eu estou chegando agora, eu ainda tenho algumas horas. –** Ela sorriu divertida **– Eu queria visitar alguns lugares especiais para mim, antes de rever algumas pessoas e ter a minha mãe preenchendo toda a minha agenda com eventos.**

 **\- Por essa eu não esperava!**

Minutos depois eles estavam desembarcando na estação. Robin estava ajudando ela a descer a mala.

 **\- Obrigada! Por tudo, a viagem foi incrível.**

 **\- Eu tenho que concordar! Mas você tem um plano certo? Por que eu não imagino, você andando com essa mala a pé pela cidade.**

 **\- Sim! Eu tenho alguém que sabe da minha chegada e está me emprestando seu carro.**

 **-Então essa é a hora de nos despedirmos.** – Ela não sabia porque, mas ela não estava pronta para dizer a adeus. Mas pedir para ele a acompanhar seria demais.

 **\- Acredito que sim! Espero que nos encontremos outras vezes!**

 **\- Com certeza, Milady, Storybrooke não é uma cidade muito grande. –** Ela sorriu quando ele respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso e o sotaque Inglês. Logo ele estava se afastando e se misturou com as outras pessoas, minutos depois ela foi surpreendida por braços envolta dela.

 **\- Olha só se não é a senhorita Mills.**

 **\- É um prazer revê-la sehorita Swan. –** Ambas riram e se abraçaram novamente. Emma era amiga de Regina desde pequena, eram inseparáveis. A amizade começou com as duas se odiando, brigavam por qualquer motivo na escola. Com o passar do tempo elas foram se descobrindo unha e carne. Emma foi umas das poucas pessoas que foram visita-las na França.

\- Eu estava morrendo de saudade! – Emma disse em extase.

\- É eu também ... – Regina disse um pouco perdida em seus pensamentos, ou melhor nas covinhas perdidas em seus pensamentos.

-Hmmm ... Você quer me contar o que aconteceu nessa viagem? – Emma ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

 **\- O que? Não aconteceu nada!**

 **\- Sei... Mas não importa, eu vou fazer você me contar...Só que eu tenho que ir agora!**

 **-Sério? Eu acabei de chegar!**

 **-E eu disse que viria trazer o carro para você! Eu ainda tenho que ajudar a sua mãe. Ela precisa de uma "festa perfeita para a princesa"** – Emma arrancou uma gargalhada de Regina ao imitar a voz de Cora.

 **\- Claro. .. Eu mereço uma festa a altura...**

 **\- Não se atrase, esteja na minha casa as 20:00. Foi o horário que eu disse para a sua mãe que te pegaria**.

 **\- Ok, estarei lá**. - Ela gritou para uma loira se afastando.

 **\- Regina!** – Emma virou de costas para gritar – Não se atrase!

 **\- Eu nunca me atraso. –** "Talvez ás vezes"

Regina colocou suas malas na antiga mercedes, e se dirigiu à um dos seus lugares preferidos na cidade.

Robin ficou olhando Regina e Emma conversando, ele não a deixaria escapar tão fácil. Ele não estava pronto para deixá-la ir. Mas se convidar para ir junto seria demais... Agora aparecer no mesmo lugar que ela iria, seria pura coincidência. Mesmo que ele tenha que segui-la. Ele pegou a sua mochila e a moto que ficava guardada na garagem ao lado da ferrovia. E começou a seguir a Mercedes preta que ele a viu entrando. Na verdade ele se segurou para não ir ajudá-la a colocar a mala no carro. No meio do caminho ele já percebeu onde ela queria chegar. Os estábulos.

Se tinha um lugar onde Regina se sentia livre era os estábulos. Ela não pensou duas vezes em descer do carro, tirar seu casaco e saltos. Tinha uma baia que ela estava louca para visitar. Ela tinha ganhado um cavalo do seu pai quando tinha 15 anos, foi o último presente que ela recebeu dele.

 **\- Ei! A quanto tempo não nos víamos hein?!** – Robin não continha o sorriso ao ver ela falando com o animal a sua frente, e por mais incrível que pareça ele relinchou, como se a respondesse.

 **\- Eu sei! Eu também senti a sua falta!** – Robin não conteve a gargalhada e acabou fazendo a sua presença conhecida.

 **\- O que você está fazendo aqui?** \- Regina se virou para ele e cruzou os braços, "Deus ela fica linda brava" – **Você está me seguindo? Eu devo me preocupar com a minha segurança?**

 **-Foi pura coincidência! –** Ele disse sorrindo e Regina se derreteu, apenas murmurou um "claro" ironicamente e voltou a sua atenção para o cavalo, fazendo carinho **. – Então esse é o seu lugar favorito na cidade?**

Ele olhou ela procurar algo dentro de baús e viu o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios e os seus olhos ganharem um novo brilho, e Robin pensou nunca ter visto algo mais lindo. Ela retirou de lá um par de botas de montaria e pegou no armário ao lado um conjunto de roupa feminina para montaria. E se virou para ele com um olhar indecifrável, como se estivesse em uma batalha interna.

 **-Na verdade...** – Será que ela o devia convida-lo? Ou apenas deixá-lo ali. Seria o certo a fazer, mas não era o que ela queria, ela queria a companhia dele nesse momento, para ser sincera ela queria a companhia dele para o resto da vida, mas isso já era para outro momento. Quando ela virou para ele e encontrou aqueles olhos intensos e azuis... Bom, ela não teve dúvidas **\- Esse é o meu segundo lugar favorito! Se fosse quiser conhecer o primeiro, ira precisar de botas. Você pode achar uma no armário.**

Assim que ela se fechou no banheiro feminino, Robin teve duas certezas na vida: Ela era extremamente autoritária e controladora e ele definitivamente faria tudo que ela pedisse. Ela só precisava sorrir. Assim que ele saiu do banheiro ela já estava com dois cavalos selados em frente a porta. Ele a viu subir no mesmo cavalo que ela estava conversando antes.

 **\- Você vem?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ela era fantástica, eu confesso que não sou leigo no assunto de montaria, mas ela parecia uma profissional, me rebaixando para o nível de amador nível 0. Ela galopava com graça e leveza, como se ela e o cavalo fossem um só, se movessem juntos.

– **Você quer me dizer onde estamos indo?** – Robin sofria para fazer o seu cavalo acompanhar o Regina.

– **Se eu dissesse acabaria com a surpresa** – Ela sorriu para ele, e voltou sua atenção para estrada.

– **Está muito longe?** –Robin se arrependeu das palavras assim que elas deixarão sua boca e encontraram o olhar ameaçador e desafiador de Regina.

– **Não, mas** – Regina segurou as rédeas um pouco mais forte, se ajeitou no cavalo – **podemos acelerar aqui**! – Ela mal terminou de falar e Robin já estava comendo poeira.

Regina saiu em disparada na frente, Robin da forma mais desajeitada possível dirigia seu cavalo na mesma direção de Regina. Ela em consideração era só risadas, estava esperando o momento de correr com o cavalo desde que ela o montou. A tempos ela não se sentia assim... Livre. Minutos depois ela viu o campo aberto dando espaço para algumas arvores, ela estava chegando. Ao olhar para trás ela observou um Robin frustrado correndo com o cavalo em sua direção. Ela resolveu diminuir a velocidade e esperá-lo, quando mais ela aproveitasse a companhia dele melhor.

– **Você precisa de ajuda?** – Ela disse com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

– **Não... Está tudo sobe controle, mas eu adoraria que fossemos devagar** – Ele riu.

– **Não se preocupe, estamos chegando!** – Robin percebeu que o cenário mudou e foi grato por ela o ter esperado, eles começaram a percorrer a floresta, passaram por uma trilha que parecia ter sido abandonada. **– Faz anos que eu não vejo essa vista e era o que eu mais sentia falta**.

– **Eu confesso que nunca vim aqui e olha que eu já explorei cada pedaço dessa floresta.**

– **Acho que poucas pessoas sabem da vista, a maioria acha que é apenas uma porção de floresta e prefere se aventurar na parte mais remota da floresta e não ver o que tem depois dela.** – Robin observou Regina descer do cavalo, e seguir em direção à um monte de árvores, para a maioria iria pensar que ela estava indo para um buraco sem saída, mas Robin prestava atenção nos detalhes, ele percebeu uma luz diferente atravessando as folhas. – **Por aqui!** – Ela passou pelo que parecia ser uma cortina de flores, pulou alguns galhos. Robin estava concentrado em sua missão de não tropeçar, por isso estava olhando para o chão, quando ele ouviu ela suspirar e olhou para cima, e quase se engasgou. Era a vista perfeita, ele sabia onde eles estavam agora. Era um penhasco de Storybrooke que permitia a vista completa da cidade, do litoral e da floresta que a cercava, era de tirar o folego.

– **É lindo! Como ninguém explorou essa parte ainda**?

– **Eu acho que todos que encontraram ficaram encantados e decidiram escondê-la** – Ela se sentou na grama, e ele ao lado dela. – **Manter um segredo sabe? Ter um lugar secreto, onde poderia vir e gritar todos os segredos, desabafos e saber que nessa vista encontraria conforto!**

– **Como você encontrou?**

– **Acaso!** – Ele olhou para ela com um olhar de descrença e ela sorriu. **– Às vezes eu penso que ela só aparece para aqueles que precisam sabe, foi como se ela quisesse aparecer para mim. Eu sempre vinha para esse lado da floresta e nunca tinha visto, então quando eu precisar de um lugar para respirar ... Ali estava a brecha!**

"Como ela consegue ficar mais linda e encantadora a cada momento?" Acaso, Robin pensou que era uma grande armadilha do destino tê-lo colocado ali. Ele poderia ter pegado qualquer trem, qualquer horário. Mas assim ele não a conheceria dessa forma e sim pelos olhos de seu pai, que contaminaria com mentiras a mais pura imagem que ele tinha diante de seus olhos.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas admirando a vista. Até que um toque os tira do transe, Regina alcança seu celular e percebe alguma mensagens de Emma e sua mãe, que a fazem lembrar da festa de recepção que ela estará indo para enfrentar.

– **Quais seriam as consequências de eu não sair mais daqui?** – Regina perguntou fechando os olhos e se deitando no chão.

– **Bom... você iria perder uma festa de arromba que sua mãe está preparando** – Eles se juntou a ela. Ela riu e se levantou um pouco se sustentando pelo cotovelo.

– **Sim... uma festa com praticamente toda a elite da cidade e pessoas que torciam para que eu nunca voltasse, pessoas que me veem como uma ameaça!** – Ele olhou para ela confuso. – **Acho que você conhece o Senhor Gold.** – Agora Robin sabia sobre o que era aquele assunto e se arrependeu por ter perguntado. – **Zelena acha que minha mãe só me queria aqui de novo para enfrentá-lo sabe!?** – Ela tinha um olhar triste que fez com que o coração de Robin se quebrasse.

– **Eu acho que você dá conta dele** **de olhos fechados** – Ele tirou um riso sincero dela e diminuiu o clima pesado que estava se formando. – **Mas ele tem um filho próximo a sua idade não?**

Regina não entendeu a curiosidade de Robin no assunto, mas deduziu que ele só queria manter a conversa e desviar do assunto de sua mãe.

– **Tem, mas eu não me lembro dele, deve fazer uns 10 anos que não vejo…. Na verdade eu nem me lembro de ter sido apresentado a ele. Deve ter se tornado como o pai dele. Um filhinho de papai, mimado que gasta o dinheiro da família com jogos e mulheres. –** "Ótimo a única mulher que eu conheço e desperta algo especial em mim, definitivamente me odeia, e ela não sabe quem eu sou. Fantástico, Robin!"

– **Eu sei que a rixa entre as famílias existe, mas eu achava que era algo entre seus pais... Você pensa em continuar a disputa?** – Robin não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta, mas ele precisava.

– **Hã, não é como se tivéssemos escolhas...** – Ela tinha um sorriso triste em seus lábios – **Eu acho que eu e ele, seja lá quem ele for... Nós nascemos para isso sabe?!** **Foi o único propósito que nossos pais nos criaram, garantir que os Mills e Gold se odeiem**. – Robin não conseguiu esconder a frustação de seus olhos. Ele sabia que ela estava certa de alguma forma, que eles foram criados para se odiarem, antes de a conhecer ele tinha uma visão diferente dela. Ela era a Mills mesquinha que não suportava cidade pequena e se sentia superior... Ele não podia estar mais errado. Ela era perfeita!

– **Eu entendo! –** Era tudo que ele conseguia dizer.

– **Nossa! Olha a hora, eu tenho que ir! Emma me mata se eu chegar atrasada.** – Ele a ajudou a levantar e assim que ele encontrou seus olhos e sorriu, ele teve uma certeza: Ela estava errada. Eles nunca se odiariam, era impossível! E ele iria mostrar para ela que eles podiam seguir a vida que eles quisessem e não a que seu pais ditaram para eles.

–-

Cora terminava de vistoriar as bebidas, quando Zelena entrou na sala de jantar com vários sacolas.

– **Olá Mamis!**

– **Olá Zelena ... Você deveria ter chegado uma hora atrás!**

– **Sinto muito?** – Zelena disse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Cora simplesmente bufou e se virou novamente para a mesa. – **Olha eu estou aqui! A Regina ainda não chegou e irá sair tudo perfeito, tudo que você faz sempre é!**

– **Como tem tanta certeza?**

– **Sério? Olha para mim, eu sou sua obra prima –** Zelena tinha a capacidade de fazer qualquer um rir com as suas declarações inconvenientes e nada modestas **. – Mãe, não se preocupa... –** Cora se virou para encarar a filha, que também se aproximou. **– Ela está de volta e está bem! Será um novo começo para nós!**

– **Você está certa!**

– **Eu sempre estou! Agora eu preciso ficar fabulosa, alguém precisa ofuscar o brilho da Regina! –** Zelena pegou as sacolas e subiu as escadas.

Cora estava receosa, Regina era a mais cabeça dura da família e ela tem tantos planos para a filha... Ela só não sabia se a filha iria concordar. Regina nem sempre concordou com os princípios da família, o que era um dos principais motivos de brigas entre mãe e filha, e irmãs. Zelena e Regina tinham uma relação conturbada e ao mesmo tempo de amizade. Elas eram totalmente opostas, mas também eram a confidente uma da outra. É como amor e ódio.

Cora olhou para um porta retrato da sala onde tinha uma foto de Regina em formatura na França.

– **Oh minha princesa! Você está vindo para se tornar a Rainha!**

– **-**

O caminho de volta foi tranquilo, eles riam e conversavam sobre vários assuntos. Regina ficava boba com a capacidade que Robin tinha de lhe fazer rir, enquanto ele não podia imaginar coisa mais linda do que o riso dela. Assim que eles voltarão ao estábulo, guardaram os cavalos e trocaram de roupa.

– **Agora é a hora em que dizemos Tchau!** – Ele disse se virando para ela.

– **Acredito que sim...** – Ela se inclinou e o abraçou, foi puro impulso e demorou mais do que necessário. Tudo naquele abraço parecia tão certo. Mas eles tinham que se afastar. – **Espero vê-lo de novo, Robin.**

– **Eu também!**

Regina estava entrando no carro quando teve uma ideia.

– **Robin! –** Ela disse e ele instantaneamente virou para ela. **– Você deveria ir a festa na mansão Mills hoje à noite. –** Robin ficou surpreso com o convite e extremamente frustado, por que ele jamais poderia aparecer lá. Todos o reconheceriam. Regina se arrependeu assim que viu o olhar constrangido de Robin **– Não... Quer dizer se você quiser é claro! Não é como seu eu estivesse te obrigando.**

– **Regina...** – Ele poderia rir de como ela fica confusa com as palavras quando está nervosa.

– **Não tudo bem! Esquece foi uma ideia idiota...** – Ela já estava se virando para ir, quando ele segurou sua mão e a forçou olhar para ele.

– **Eu iria adorar passar mais tempo com você, mas eu não posso!** – Aquelas palavras abalaram Regina mais do que ela esperava. "O que você esperava, Regina? Ele definitivamente deve ter uma namorada e quer passar com tempo ela... Você achou que ele iria se apaixonar por você em um dia?" Robin percebeu a confusão que estava se passando na cabeça de Regina, ele não podia deixar ela com dúvidas. – **Eu não seria aceito lá...**

– **Claro que seria, você mesmo disse que era da cidade**!

– **Regina, você não entenderia!**

– **Por que você não tenta!** – Ela estava confusa, isso era óbvio... Mas ele sentia que poderia confiar sua alma a ela.

– **Regina...** – Ele tinha que contar... "Eu sou estúpido! Eu deveria ter contado assim que eu a conheci" – **Eu sou filho do Gold, Robin Locksley Gold.**

– **Robin agora não é hora para brincadeira.** – Ela olhou para ele procurando um sinal de piada ou mentira, mas não encontrou. Então sua expressão mudou completamente, ela soltou suas mãos dele e se afastou. **– Você está falando sério?**

– **Eu estou! Eu sinto mui-**

– **NÃO! NÃO VENHA COM EU SINTO MUITO... VOCÊ MENTIU! – "** Como eu sou idiota, era óbvio que ele tinha se aproximado por um motivo". – **Eu achei que ... Eu pensei que ... Não importa! Agora tenho certeza que você é como qualquer outro Gold. Você mente e se aproxima de pessoas para** –- Ela iria continuar acusando ele mais ela foi pega de surpresa.

Robin não podia se ajudar, ele estava quebrado e não pelas palavras dela e sim pelo olhar de decepção que aqueles olhos chocolate lhe direcionavam. Ele se sentiu um tolo por ter feito ela passar por isso e pensar isso dele. Quando ele sentiu a voz dela oscilar e um olhar de insegurança tomar conta dela, ele precisa agir. Sem pensar em consequências ele a puxou rapidamente e com uma força razoável para perto e a beijou.

Regina estava confusa, ela não sabia o que pensar, mas quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, ela não resistiu e se entregou aos poucos em um beijo rápido mais cheio de desejo. Em pouco minutos eles já estavam sem ar, se separam um pequeno minuto e antes que a consciência tomasse conta Regina o puxou novamente pela blusa para um beijo mais profundo, as mãos dela prenderam em seu pescoço, enquanto as mão de Robin passeavam por sua coluna. As sensações eram indescritíveis, eles se encaixam de uma forma quase mágica. Como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, como se o acaso estivesse sido calculado e eles tivessem vivido para estar ali, naquele momento.

Diante de toda a confusão, um beijo nunca foi tão certo! Eles teriam que conversar e resolver as situações, mas nesse pequeno infinito de tempo a única coisa que importa é o sabor e sensações que ambos estão compartilhando com um simples e apaixonado beijo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Floresta, ele cheira a floresta! Seus beijos tem um toque doce e áspero ao mesmo tempo, completamente viciante!" Regina não poderia ajudar, os dois se encaixa de uma forma indescritível. E ambos exploravam cada pedaço da boca um do outro. Se alguém perguntasse a eles o que estava acontecendo eles não saberiam dizer, não estavam agindo racionalmente, estavam apenas sentindo.

Eles se separaram quando o ar se vez necessário, mas não se afastaram, Robin estava ofegante tanto quanto Regina, ele colou sua testa na dela.

 **\- Você sentiu isso? Nós não podemos ignorar isso Regina...** – Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela.

 **\- Robin... Eu – eu não sei** – Ela ainda estava confusa, aqueles olhos azuis na sal frente era para ser um filhinho de papai que ela estaria destinada a odiar, o destino não poderia ser mais complexo... Ela está praticamente caindo de amor, tudo parecia tão confuso. Ela não percebeu que tinha desviado o olhar e abaixo a cabeça, até sentir duas mãos levando sua cabeça e forçando seus olhos a admirar uma imensidão azul.

 **\- Ei... Eu também estou confuso, mas no meio disso tudo eu tenho uma única certeza: Eu nunca serei capaz de te odiar Regina, não importa quem seja sua família, qual seja seu sobrenome** – Robin não poderia ser mais verdadeiro.

 **\- Eu sei, eu também não!** – Todas as dúvidas de Regina caíram por terra depois que ela viu o sorriso de Robin. Eles se aproximaram e iniciaram um novo beijo, mais lento, mas com o mesmo desejo... Regina iria se entregar ainda mais ao beijo quando a última gota de consciência tomou conta, fazendo com que Regina se afastasse – **Robin, eu sei de tudo isso, sei que temos que conversar... Mas eu preciso ir agora. –** Ela se virou e começou a andar.

 **\- Apenas... não pense demais!**

 **\- Eu não vou!** – Ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

Emma e Regina estavam no carro à caminho da pensão. Emma como uma melhor amiga já sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Mas o fato de Regina ficar olhando para a janela, suspirando e perdida nos pensamentos; praticamente estampava para qualquer pessoa que algo estava acontecendo.

 **\- Então, você está pronta para contar para sua mãe da vez que você pulou nua no lago por perder uma aposta?** – Emma não poderia perder a oportunidade.

\- **Uhhummm, claro!** – Regina murmurou sem ouvir a pergunta, mas saiu do seu transe assim que ouviu a gargalhada de Emma ao seu lado. – **Mas o que? –** Até que a ficha caiu **– Não, quer dizer não... Emma para! Você sabe que ela e ninguém irá saber disso!**

 **\- Ok, ok.. Mas você pode me contar o que aconteceu para Regina Mills estar tão perdida?**

 **\- Eu conheci alguém no trem hoje –** Ela poderia contar a Emma **.**

 **\- Não é só isso...**

 **\- Nós também nos beijamos e eu descobri que ele é filho do Gold.** – Regina respondeu de chupetão, resultando em uma Emma confusa.

 **-Espera, o que?**

 **\- Na verdade não foi nessa ordem... Acho que brigamos primeiro e depois nos beijamos... Mas é que eu não sabia quem ele era... –** É incrível como Regina começa a falar rapidamente e confusa quando está nervosa.

 **\- Regina..**

 **\- Eu sei que é uma bagunça, mas eu não pude evitar ... Ele tem covinhas!**

 **\- Regina, por favor!**

 **\- Mas eu não sei porque eu estou pensando nisso... Minha mãe está indo para me matar assim que ela descobrir.**

 **\- REGINA ! –** Emma precisou estacionar o carro e virar Regina de frente. – **Calma, respira. Então quer dizer que você conheceu Robin?**

 **\- Você o conhece? É claro que conhece Emma Swan a poderosa xerife da cidade...**

 **\- Regina, ele é filho do Gold, a cidade toda o conhece!**

 **\- Eu sei... É que tem tanta coisa acontecendo**

 **\- Ei, eu sei.. Mas vamos enfrentar cada coisa no seu tempo... Agora você precisa se recompor para encontrar sua mãe, irmã e metade de Storybrooke. –** Só então Regina percebeu que eles estavam estacionados uma quadra atrás da mansão Mills.

 **\- Okay, vamos lá.**

Elas desceram do carro e de dirigiram à mansão, Regina estava impecável usava um vestido azul justo até os joelhos e de manga três quarto e Emma estava com jeans e jaqueta, linda e original como sempre. Desde que Regina e Emma se conhecem Emma se veste daquela forma.

 **\- Está pronta?** – Emma virou para Regina antes de abrir a porta.

\- **Não!** – Elas riram e entraram.

 **-Olha quem chegou! Olá Sis –** A primeira voz que Regina ouviu foi de Zelena," Vamos lá Regina, vai ser uma longa noite"

Depois que Regina foi embora, Robin não sabia o que fazer ou onde ir, ele não estava pronto para encarar seu pai e estragar um dia tão especial. Ele precisava de concelhos e carinho, e só tinha um lugar onde ele iria encontrar isso: na casa da mãe. Madalena e Gold se separam quando Robin tinha 11 anos, mas ele nunca se perguntou o porquê... Na verdade ele se perguntava por que seus pais ficarão juntos por tanto tempo, eles eram completamente diferentes.

 **\- Você quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? Desde que você chegou ainda não me contou nada de sua última viagem e está perdido em seus pensamentos** – Robin estava sentado no sofá e nem percebeu que sua mãe tinha saído para se trocar.

 **-E você não me disse que iria sair?** – Ele se levantou e girou sua mãe. – **Você está linda, quer me dizer onde vai?**

 **-Assim que você me contar o nome dela...** – Robin levantou a sobrancelha em questionamento **– O que? Eu sou sua mãe, não é como se você conseguisse esconder algo de mim.** – Eles riram.

 **\- É que ... Bom, digamos que é complicado! Ela é uma Mills.**

 **-Oh! Bom isso torna tudo mais difícil –** Madalena olhou com compreensão para Robin e seu coração se contorceu, ela odiava ver Robin sofrer. – **Mas não tão difícil como você está pensando, a complicação irá ficar por conta dos sobrenomes... Isso é um problema entre Cora e Gold, mas isso não é problema seu ou da Regina** – Robin sorriu, era isso que ele precisava, de alguém para dizer que as coisas poderiam acontecer.

 **\- Eu nunca disse que era a Regina.**

 **\- Você não quer me fazer acreditar que você está com a Zelena, não é?** \- Eles riram.

 **\- Obrigado! Você sempre sabe o que dizer...** – Robin abraçou sua mãe com todo carinho e gratidão que tinha.

 **\- Bom... é isso que as mães fazem. Mas cumprindo a minha parte no acordo, eu estava indo para a festa de Regina –** Madalena riu de como os olhos de Robin brilharam só de ouvir o nome da caçula da família Mills **– Mas se você quiser conversar eu posso ficar com você.**

 **\- Não, não há necessidade! Mas você foi convidada? Quer dizer Cora não é aberta a integrantes da família Gold.**

 **\- Ainda bem que sou uma Lockesley, Cora e eu temos uma situação complicada, mas a parte complicada era quando eu era casada com o seu pai. Não somos amigas, mas somos integrantes no mesmo grupo de "ex- primeiras damas".**

"Talvez isso dê certo, talvez possamos ter algo"

\- **Robin? Robin?** – Ele é tirado de seus pensamentos por sua mãe chamando-o.

\- **O que? Me desculpe!**

 **\- Sem problemas querido eu estava perguntando se você não quer mesmo que eu fique?** – Foi então que ele teve uma ideia... "Talvez realmente funcione"

 **\- Na verdade, mãe, acho que a senhora deve ir e eu tenho uma missão para você realizar!**

A festa não foi tão ruim como Regina esperava, comprimentar todos os amigos de Cora e ouvir a mãe falando sobre toda a sua carreira não era seu hobby, mas rever alguns amigos como David, MM, Ruby e Granny era especial. Além de que ela teria que agradecer Zelena mais tarde por roubar a cena de vez em quando, e tirar um pouco da atenção de Cora sobre si.

 **\- Eu ainda não acredito que você está tão grande** – Granny falava enquanto abraçava Regina pela quinta vez.

 **\- É bom te ver também vovó!** – Regina e Granny tinham um laço muito forte, Granny era o colo onde Regina fugia sempre que brigava com a mãe ou quando estava fugindo de algo.

 **\- Sua mãe não queria muitos doces na festa, mas eu deixei uma torta de maça no seu quarto!** – Elas riram.

 **\- OH MEU DEUS! Obrigada, eu estava morrendo de saudades da sua torta.**

 **\- Desiste vovó ela só voltou pela torta..**. – Ruby surgiu do lado das duas.

- **Também estou feliz em te ver, Red.** – Regina respondeu com ironia, fazendo todas rirem. Antes de continuar a conversa foram interrompidas por uma Zelena um pouco alterada se aproximando.

 **\- Sinto muito, mas irei roubá-la por alguns minutos.**

 **\- Zel, o que foi**?

 **\- Três minutos, você tem três minutos.**

 **\- O que, calma. Três minutos para que?**

 **\- Agora você tem dois, mamãe irá chamar Sidney para fazer um discurso. –** Oh Deus, não. Sidney tinha uma pequena obsessão por Regina quando mais jovens, Sidney era assessor de Cora e ambos sempre colocavam Regina em um pedestal. **– E se você não quiser ouvir " a joia rara de Storybrooke" cinco vezes na mesma frase, eu sugiro a varanda. Posso te dar alguns minutos de vantagens.**

 **\- Obrigada!**

 **\- Não, não Sis.. Eu irei cobrar. –** É claro que ela iria, Zelena não era boazinha assim, ela já tinha algo em mente e ela iria precisar de Regina. – **Mas agora vá, eu e Emma temos um plano para você poder respirar por alguns minutos antes de mamãe ir atrás de você!** – Regina pensou em perguntar, mas bem ela só tinha um minuto agora e não iria arriscar.

 **-Obrigada de novo!** – Ela disse enquanto já saia do salão.

Minutos mais tarde, Regina ouve aplausos e alguns gritos, Zelena deve estar fazendo algum show.

\- **Atrapalho?** – Regina estava perdida em seus pensamentos com covinhas e olhos azuis e não notou a aproximação de uma senhora.

 **\- Ah não, desculpe é que eu não notei sua presença senhora Gol...** – Então ela reconheceu aquela era Madalena, a mãe de Robin.

\- **Ex- senhora Gold na verdade e a mãe do Robin.** – Regina sentiu suas bochechas ganhando um tom mais rosado, enquanto Madalena percebeu o mesmo brilho no olhar que tinha visto em Robin mais cedo.

 **\- Oh sim! Claro...**

 **\- Não precisa ficar nervosa querida, eu estava um pouco receosa quando Robin me falou de você –** " OH DEUS! ELE FALOU DE MIM PARA A MÃE DELE... RESPIRA REGINA... Concentração" **– Não pelo fato de ser quem você é, mas por talvez você não estar** **como ele estava... Mas vendo a sua reação só em me ver** – Ela riu e Regina estava sem reação nenhuma. – **Acho que não preciso me preocupar!**

Regina estava pronta para responder algo, quando foi interrompida pela voz de sua mãe.

 **\- Regina achei você! Oh, olá Madalena... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?**

 **\- Nada de mais, eu estava adorando o show de Zelana com as bebidas, mas eu tenho que ir embora e vim me despedir de Regina.**

 **\- Oh sim! Mas precisamos ir Regina, você ainda precisava ver algumas pessoas e Sidney tem um discurso para você.**

\- **Claro, bom... Adeus Regina** – Madalena abraçou Regina, e depositou um pequeno papel dobrado nas mãos de Regina. – **Não pense demais! Aliás você está linda, não me espanta ele estar tão encantado.**

 **\- Adeus**. – Regina disse completamente abalada e apertando o papel em sua mão.

 **\- Você está bem querida**? – A voz de Cora tirou Regina do transe momentâneo.

 **\- Sim... eu só estou um pouco cansada.**

Regina estava voltando para o salão quando viu Sidney acenando, e se aproximar até Zelena derrubar alguma bebida vermelha em sua camisa branca.

 **\- Oh Sid, Desculpa eu não te vi** – Zelena disse claramente sarcástica, enquanto espalhava ainda mais a bebida pela roupa com a desculpa de limpar.

- **Tudo bem, sem problemas**! – Ele disse enquanto tirava as mãos de cima dele e continuou a se aproximar de Regina, até que Emma apareceu.

 **\- O que houve com você Sidney?** – Emma perguntou trancando o caminho de Sidney.

 **\- Nada demais!** – Ele disse enquanto tentava passar.

 **\- Como nada demais? Como irá fazer seu discurso com a camisa toda suja... Não dá, vem vamos achar outra para trocar..**. – Emma dizia enquanto puxava Sidney para cada vez mais longe e Regina só podia rir e murmurar "Obrigada!" Não é que Sidney fosse horrível, ela só não estava com vontade de ser bajulada.

\- **Zelena.. –** Cora disse com um ar de indignação.

 **\- Desculpa?** – Zelena sorriu sarcástica – **Mas não acho que o discurso iria ser de grande valor, todos sabem da "grandes conquistas de Regina** " - Ela disse imitando Sidney, arrancando sorrisos de sua mãe e Regina – **A única coisa que importa é que ela está de volta**. - Zelena colocou- se no meio das duas, colocando os braços em volta.

 **\- Você só está perdoada porque é um dia especial!** – Cora respondeu.

 **\- Bom agora vamos aproveitar a festa!**

Regina estava um pouco mais aliviada, ela ria e conversava com várias pessoas. Mas sua cabeça estava voltada para o papel em sua mão que ela ainda não teve a oportunidade de ler, já que sua mãe não se afastou um minuto. Quando Emma se aproximou ela aproveitou e guardou o papel no bolso de Emma, antes que ela perdesse, mas na hora sentiu uma pontada no coração por abandonar o papel.

\- **Guarda para mim, por favor!** – Emma entendeu o recado na hora e saiu para levar o bilhete no quarto de Regina.

Quando voltou, Emma, encontrou Regina e David dançando o que deveria ser uma tentativa de valsa, mas os dois erravam de propósito e caiam na risada. Era bom ter Regina de volta, elas e David eram como o trio imbatível no colégio. Mary e Ruby eram próximas também, mas eram um ano mais nova, então as vezes não viviam a mesma aventura dos três. Mas assim que MM começou a namorar David eles se aproximaram mais. Infelizmente, com a saída de Regina eles instantaneamente se afastaram, não pararam de se falar... Mas não era a mesma coisa, não tinham mais ninguém para fazer comentários sarcásticos e provocações. Era bom ver sua amiga em casa novamente.

 **\- Você nunca foi um bom dançarino!** – Regina provocava David.

 **\- Oh, por favor! MM pensa o contrário**. – Ele disse rindo.

 **\- Não foi isso que ela me disse em Paris quando eu sugeri que fossem ao clube dançante!** \- MM e David se casaram e Regina fez questão que eles passassem a Lua de Mel em Paris, já que ela não poderia ir ao casamento. Ambos caíram na gargalhada.

 **\- Depois dessa eu preciso de uma bebida, você está ferindo os meus sentimentos...**

 **\- E desde quando o "uncharming"** (não encantado **) é abatido pelas palavras da Evil Queen** – Eles riram dos apelidos de adolescência.

 **\- Eu senti sua falta, na verdade todos sentiram!**

 **\- Eu sei! Eu também senti, mas eu precisa ir...**

 **\- O importante é que você está aqui**! – Eles foram surpreendidos pela voz Emma chegando por trás dos dois.

 **\- E chegou The Savior** (a salvadora) – Regina disse arrancando risadas.

Minutos mais tarde enquanto Emma e David conversavam sobre a cidade, Mary Margaret e Regina trocavam novidades.

\- **Eles estavam em êxtase com a sua chegada** – Ela disse se referindo a Emma e David – **David começou a marcar no calendário desde que soube.**

 **\- Eu também estava, confesso que estava um pouco receosa, mas eu morreria de saudades de muitas coisas daqui... Deles principalmente.**

 **\- Meu disse que te viu hoje no trem e você não o reconheceu. –** Oh Claro Blanchard ... Ele era o pai de MM, mas ela não poderia se culpar, ela o viu pouquíssimas vezes, Eva era muito mais próxima.

 **\- Não mesmo, creio que devo uma desculpa a ele.**

 **\- Eu acho que ele não ficou ofendido, ele não parava de falar da herdeira Mills que estava voltando.**

 **\- Parece que todos estão falando sobre isso...**

 **-Ei, não se preocupe... O importante é o que as pessoas que te amam estão dizendo! -** MM disse se preparando para ir embora.

A maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora, restando apenas Emma, Regina, Zelena e alguns amigos de Cora.

 **\- Eu vou indo...** – Emma se levantou.

 **\- Eu te levo até a porta e aproveito para subir, estou cansada!**

Quando chegaram na porta, Emma abraçou Regina.

 **\- É bom ter você de volta! Senti sua falta...**

 **-Eu também. Te vejo amanhã?**

 **\- Claro, na Vovó Ás 09 em ponto –** elas riram e quando Regina estava entrando para dentro **\- E sabe? Eu se fosse você subia logo.**

Regina subiu em disparada para o quarto, que estava exatamente como ela tinha deixado a 6 aos atrás. Trancou a porta e correu para pegar o papel que estava em baixo do travesseiro. Assim que ela leu não pode deixar de sorrir... Ela se dirigiu até a sacada e olhou para o céu.

 **\- Eu sei e eu irei...** – Ela respondeu como se ele pudesse a escutar **.**

Ela não sabia que não muito distante Robin estava para fora da barraca olhando para o céu e sem motivos abriu um sorriso, acreditando que ela tinha lido seu bilhete. Regina estava deitada, mas não conseguia pegar no sono as palavras corriam em sua mente...

" _Eu não me importo com o seu sobrenome..._

 _Eu não me importo com nada, apenas que você está aqui!_

 _Se você precisar você sabe onde me encontrar, eu irei esperar o tempo que for preciso..._

 _Robin, apenas Robin! "_

Ela pegou o papel e percebeu um cheiro diferenciado no papel, aquele cheiro novamente, ele definidamente cheirava a floresta... E bom, ela gosta disso.


	5. Chapter 5

A manhã passou rápida para Regina, mas não tão rápida quanto ela queria. Ela sabia onde Robin estava e que ele iria esperá-la... Mas ela não queria correr o risco dele desistir. Então durante todo o café com os amigos no Granny ela estava avulsa e com os pensamentos longe. Antes de ir encontrar aquele que estava ocupando seus pensamentos, passou no mercado comprar algumas coisas e se lamento por não ter saído 3 minutos antes do caixa.

 **\- REGINA!** –Assim que ela se virou reconheceu Sidney correndo atrás dela.

 **\- Olá, Sidney... Como vai?**

 **\- Melhor agora...** – Ela sorriu sem graça **– Eu acho** **que é o destino, sua mãe acabou de me ligar falando que temos uma reunião em sua casa. Você está indo para lá? Podemos ir juntos.**

 **\- É... Me desculpe, mas eu não estou indo para casa! Tem alguns amigos que eu irei visitar!**

 **\- Óh! É uma pena, aposto que eu sou uma companhia muito mais interessante! –** " Eu não tenho certeza disso... Foco Regina! Você tem que ir, agora!"

 **\- É eu aposto que seria ... Mas eu realmente tenho que ir! Até mais Sidney.** – Regina estava se virando para ir quando ela sente uma mão segurando seu pulso.

 **\- Até mais Regina** – Regina sente um calafrio e uma sensação ruim com o toque dos lábios de Sidney em suas mãos. – **É sempre bom ver o tesouro de Storybrooke.**

Ela está indo para matar a próxima pessoa que a chamar de "tesouro de Storybrooke"! Assim que entra no carro não pensa duas vezes ao se dirigir à floresta. Ela estava em casa em menos de 24 horas e já não aguentava o pedestal em que sua mãe a estava colocando. Mas isso não importa agora, por que agora ela acabou de encontrar a moto de Robin parada um pouco atrás da cortina de flores que protege a vista do penhasco. Assim que ela desce do carro escuta a voz dele.

 **\- Achei que nunca viria!** – Ela se vira para ver ele encostado numa árvore com um arco e flecha nas mãos. Ela se aproxima sem pensar duas vezes.

 **\- Eu precisava roubar uma coisa ...** – Robin demora dois segundos para entender o que ela estava falando, mas quando sente as mãos finas e delicadas em sua blusa e aqueles lábios vermelhos em sua boca ele já nem lembra o que deveria pensar.

No segundo seguinte Robin já está correspondendo ao beijo tão intensamente como Regina, ele desce a mão em sua cintura e a puxa ainda para mais perto, fazendo com que ela enlace os braços em seu pescoço. Ambos se separam milímetros apenas para respirar e colam suas testa, sorrindo um para o outro. Robin está completamente perdido, ele olha diretamente nos olhos dela e é impossível não sorrir. Eles passam alguns minutos assim apenas olhando um para o outro, estabilizando suas respirações. Até que Robin resolve quebrar o silêncio.

 **\- Sinto informá-la, mas não se pode roubar algo que foi dado à você!** – Regina não contém o riso e Robin não pensa duas vezes antes de puxá-la para mais um beijo, um sem pressa, mais lento, onde eles poderiam conhecer cada pedaço da boca um do outro.

 **\- Nós precisamos conversar**... – Regina diz quebrando o beijo e se afastando um pouco dele, mas mantendo o abraço que se encontravam.

 **\- Sim, nós precisamos... Mas não precisa ser agora!** – Ele diz sorrindo, ele não queria estragar esse momento com o clima que eles teriam conversando sobre seus pais.

 **\- Robin... Eu nã** \- Ela é interrompida por um selinho de Robin.

 **\- Shiiiii, eu prometo que iremos falar sobre tudo isso, mas agora vamos só aproveitar a companhia um do outro**. – Quando ele viu que ela sorriu e aprofundou o abraço, ele soube que havia ganhado. Regina ainda tinha tantas dúvidas, mas ela sabe que Robin é a coisa mais certa que já existiu em sua vida, então por hora ela pode viver com isso e deixar os problemas para depois.

 **\- Ok, eu trouxe algumas coisas do mercado, pensei em fazermos um lanche... Bom, eu trouxe torta de maça da Granny's –** Ela viu Robin pegar seu arco do chão e colocá-lo sobre a moto, ela fez uma nota mental para perguntá-lo sobre essa nova provável habilidade dele.

 **\- Isso soa tentador...** – ele respondeu sorrindo, seguindo-a até o carro e pegando as sacolas, ela fechou o carro e começou a caminhar – **Ei, espera você esqueceu algo!**

 **\- O que?**

 **\- Isso...** – Ele diz e se aproxima rapidamente, encontrando seus lábios em um beijo, rápido mas carregado de sentimento. Ambos se separam sem perder o contanto com os olhos, e uma troca de sorriso radiante acontece. Até que Regina continua sua movimentação para o penhasco.

 **\- Você tem certeza? Você nem sabe se ela irá querer? Ela acabou de chegar...**

 **-Sim, ela veio para isso! Ela está pronta!** – Cora disse assinando a folha do jornal – **Você pode publicar!**

 _" Regina Mills segue os passos do pai e irá concorrer à prefeita de Storybrooke"_

 **\- Zelena estava indo para me matar! Ela ficou verde por dois dias!** – Ambos estavam rindo e compartilhando história da infância, eles estavam passando um bom tempo juntos.

 **\- Claro, você derrubou tinta permanente verde nela em plena cerimônia de abertura do asilo de animais, na frente de todo mundo!**

 **\- A culpa não foi minha se ela entrou na minha frente, eu só queria pintar as casinhas –** Ela disse rindo, e Robin tinha a certeza que ele poderia ouvir esse riso para sempre. Regina não ficava atrás, ela estava cada vez mais encantada com Robin, eles simplesmente se completavam ... Eles se pegaram olhando novamente um para outro e sorrindo.

 **\- Você sabe! Estamos parecendo dois idiotas apaixonados!** – Ela disse pegando mais um pedaço de torta.

 **\- Poderia ser pior, podíamos ser apenas idiotas!** – Ele disse se aproximando, e aproveitando o ligeiro efeito de sorriso envergonhado que causou em Regina, ele pegou o pedaço de torta que ela havia cortado. – **Obrigado!**

 **\- Ei, isso é meu...**

 **\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso!** – Ele disse aproximando a torta da boca.

 **\- Não se atreva, Ladrão! –** Ela disse com um olhar ameaçador.

 **\- Tarde demais... –** Regina foi mais rápida e um segundo antes de Robin comer a torta ela juntou suas bocas, puxando-o para um beijo que Robin não conseguiu resistir. E em um momento de descuido dele, ela recuperou a torta se afastando tão rapidamente quanto ela se aproximou, só então Robin percebeu o que tinha acontecido e teve a certeza de que ele estava perdido, ela o tinha com total controle.

 **\- Só para você ficar sabendo ... Eu nunca perco!** – Ela disse com um olhar convencido enquanto mordia um pedaço de torta.

 **\- Bom, eu não posso reclamar! Mas então ... É só impressão ou você tem um fetiche por maças?**

\- **Talvez** – Ela respondeu com um sorriso travesso nos olhos.

 **\- E eu irei saber?**

 **\- Você irá me contar o que estava fazendo antes de eu chegar com aquele arco?**

 **\- Talvez –** ela tem que admitir, ele sabe jogar.

 **\- Você sabe...Eu tenho as minhas formas de fazê-lo falar! –** Ela disse com um olhar sedutor que fez Robin sorrir e fechar a distância entre eles.

 **\- Eu mal posso esperar!** – ele sussurra antes de beijá-la.

 **-Você tem certeza? Como sabe que ele irá aceitar? Ele nem chegou ainda...**

 **\- Mas ele irá chegar! Ele está pronto e eu tenho minhas formas de convencê-lo!** – Gold disse com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios – **Você pode mandar para a gráfica!**

" _Robin Gold pretende manter o título de prefeito de Storybrooke na família"_

Regina estava sentada entre as pernas de Robin, virada para a vista da cidade, enquanto os braços de Robin a abraçava pela cintura. Ela não resistiu, suspirou e deixou- se relaxar encostando a cabeça no peito dele e fechando os olhos. Por um momento ela poderia esquecer os problemas, ser apenas ela... Apenas simples.

 **\- Eu adoraria saber o que você está pensando...** – Robin disse enquanto deixava um beijo na cabeça de Regina.

 **\- É que aqui agora, assim é tão...** – Ela se virou para ele.

 **\- Simples.**

 **\- Sim, eu não sinto nenhum peso nas minhas costas... É que você é a única pessoa com quem eu não me sinto pressionada. Minha mãe parece que sempre espera algo grande de mim, a cidade está ansiosa para ver qual vai ser o próximo triunfo de seu "tesouro", até meus amigos... Eu sinto como se eles esperassem algo de mim, o motivo pelo qual eu fui embora, como se ainda estivessem magoados por eu ter partido.**.. –Robin não queria mais do que abraça-la. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que a partir de agora irá defende-la de todo o mal, ela não merecia estar sofrendo e carregando um fardo que ela não escolheu.

 **-Ei, olha para mim... Você é impressionante, em todos os sentidos! Você não precisa provar nada a ninguém ...**

 **\- Eu sei, mas é como se eles estivessem ali parados ... Apenas esperando eu fracassar! Eles me colocam em um pedestal que eu não pertenço, Robin... E quanto mais alto eles me colocarem, maior será a minha queda!** – ela disse enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorre pela sua boceja.

 **\- Independentemente do que escolher fazer, você não irá falhar...!** – Ele segurou o rosto de Regina com as mãos, usando o polegar para secar sua lágrima e forçando que ela olhasse nos fundos de seus olhos e visse todo o carinho e cuidado que ele sentia por ela, como se ela conseguisse se ver como ele a via, com todos os encantos que ele via nela – **E se você o fizer... Bom, eu estarei lá para te pegar!**

Diante de todo o carinho que Regina viu em Robin, ela não podia fazer nada a não ser beijá-lo. Num beijo onde ambos sentiram uma coisa nova, um novo sentimento que eles estavam compartilhando. Eles tinham a certeza que nunca iriam ter o suficiente um do outro.

 **\- Você sabe que isso entre nós não vai ser fácil, não é?** – Ela disse um pouco receosa.

 **\- Provavelmente, mas eu não me importo!**

- **Robin, as coisas não são assim! Seu pai el...**

\- **Ele não me importa! Na visão dele eu sou apenas um herdeiro para o seu legado... Eu sei o que eu quero para a minha vida Regina e não é o mesmo que o meu pai quer para mim! E no momento eu quero estar com você.** – Regina abriu um sorriso radiante diante a declaração.

 **\- Eu queria ter essa sua confiança e determinação!** – Ele ri e acaricia seu rosto. – **Mas eu não tenho, Robin.** – Ela diz enquanto puxa as mãos dele e as afasta.

 **-Regina...** – Ele diz quando ela se levanta e vira para a vista.

 **\- Eu sei ...** – Ela sente dois braços envolver por trás de sua cintura e a cabeça dele se estabelecer em seu ombro **– Eu não irei fugir ou pensar demais! Eu só quero que vamos com calma e sem pressa!**

 **\- Com toda a calma do mundo! Vamos aproveitar lentamente essa coisa nova entre a gente... –** Ele diz plantando um beijo no ombro dela. **– Você não está mais sozinha! Eu estarei com você de agora em diante!**

 **\- Eu acho que ter pego aquele trem foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu! –** Ela disse se virando para ele, e entrelaçando os braços em seu pescoço **.**

 **\- Eu tenho que concordar! Nós podemos fazer isso! Pode ser simples...**

 **\- Talvez seja... Simples assim!**

 _ **\- Boa Tarde Storybrooke, as melhores novidades no seu jornal da tarde:**_

" _Storybrooke terá mais uma vez a épica disputa entre as famílias Mills e Gold pelo poder da prefeitura! Regina Mills e Robin Gold não esquecem a rixa da família e como os pais se tornam concorrentes políticos"_


End file.
